


An Idol

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana would admire her idol and wish to be like her. It's obvious that her eyes follow Tracer, but there's places that her eyes shouldn't follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idol

Tracer had become a public figure in Overwatch. She on the other hand, felt like a silly girl amongst great icons. Hana been watching them and was inspired to do great things. It's only natural for her to be smitten when seeing Tracer for the first time. Everyone called her D.VA, but she felt like little Hana, watching these amazing soldiers. During her first time meeting them she was nervous, anyone else would feel just as intimidated. Tracer had that usual friendly smile and said, "Hello Love!" The British woman just captivated her, while she couldn't stop staring. Everyone had training sessions together, it was supposed to help their team work. Reinhardt was the most energetic despite his old age. He'd shout for their attention. Hana glanced her eyes at Tracer, only for a moment.

"Greetings my friends! We shall destroy these training bots victoriously!"

"Just don't hurt your back like last time."

Tracer had said it with a little giggle. This made her smile as well before they got into training. The people were so nice and she made friends easily. Lucio talked to her constantly and they liked the same music. A few of the girls stuck together while they shared stories. Hana felt privileged to spend time with them. Her favorite will always be Tracer, the heroic figure. This image of bravery still in her mind as she tried to fit in. Everything was going well and after a few real battles she was an asset. No one could deny that D.VA was a good support for them. After a few months she became a full fledged member. It was an honor to be a part of Overwatch, despite them operating illegally. The organization was supposed to stop running.

She felt like this was her time to shine.

One day after doing some training she left to play video games. Hana use to be a pro gamer before all of this. It's very different to be a member of Overwatch. She loved being a part of the group. The night was long and she remembered a pool. This was recently built for everyone. Reinhardt thought it would be great training for any injured soldiers. Their medical officer, Mercy, seemed to agree as well. Hana wanted to try out her new swimsuit. She had bought it once it was constructed. No one should be around since it's so late. Her timer said 2 am in the morning. The only thing she grabbed was a towel as she changed first. When she walked out of her room, nobody was around.

Hana entered the locker room to put away her towel. She thought she heard something but no one would be up. The pool was huge once she had a good look at it. There was no Jacuzzi, despite Lucio insisting that they should install one. This is exactly what she needed, after hours on her computer. A nice swim would stretch out her sore limbs. It should've been a good idea, until something emerged from the water. Tracer's face popped out as she gasped for air. "Feels great," said the British woman that floated to the surface. Hana stood there frozen while she watched. The other person was absolutely naked. Her eyes couldn't stop staring at those small perky breasts.

There was a small trail from her belly button to her privates. She should've left but she watched instead. If a guy did this she would say, he was a pervert. Hana watched as Tracer dived back into the water. Those long elegant arms swam around. She didn't stop watching, even after Tracer got out. Her idol was drying herself with a towel, those hands wiping off the excess water. Hana's face was a deep shade of red. This was so wrong as she finally looked away. It was an invasion of privacy, a disgusting act. She wondered why Tracer did this, risk someone watching. Hana left before she could get caught. The only thing she did was go back into her room and tried to forget, an impossibe task.

She didn't sleep that much that night. The only thing she could think about was what happened. Tracer wiping off the water from her breasts. How pale and long those legs were. Hana felt wrong to be touching herself in the morning. A few throaty moans left her lips. If only she didn't decide to go swimming. For a few days, she started to avoid Tracer. She wanted to forget what she saw. It only made her flustered and feel embarrassed. Hana always knew she was interested in both sexes. None of it made her think she'd be interested in one of her idols. Tracer did try to approach her as friends. They could hang out like they usually did. Hana would make up an excuse and try to flee.

It must've been very noticeable. Lucio asked her why she had been avoiding Tracer, everyone else didn't have a problem with their lovable friend. Hana really did want to tell the truth. She lied instead and said nothing was wrong. There was only so much hiding she could do. It made her isolate herself more in her room. The only times she came out was to eat and train. She didn't want the other members to question her. It's bad enough that she watched one of them naked, she also enjoyed it. This had been one of disturbing fantasies. Hana was infatuated but also felt disgusting. Tracer wouldn't be interested in a brat, she barely got out there in the world. The nerdy girl that wanted to play soldiers.

Her plan had been working for awhile. Someone had to break all of it to pieces. A knock on the door alarmed her. Hana rushed over to see who it was, it might've been Lucio wanting to show her some songs. Tracer stood there and wanted inside. She couldn't be rude but she also didn't want to deal with this. Mostly likely her friends planned all of this. The British woman strolled into the room, while she tried to think of something to say. It was a little awkward but Tracer spoke first, "Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Hana shook her head violently, then tried to say she was sick. The lies weren't helping her at all. This made Tracer sigh and sat on her bed. Their situation wasn't looking very well.

"Is it because I like to skinny dip?"

"I uh well, Tracer. It's just.."

"I know it's weird and probably disturbing for some people. I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"No! It's not a problem at all! I just saw you and I felt bad for well, peeping."

They both looked at each other, then Tracer started to full out laugh. It only made her giggle as well. Maybe it was a little silly, being worried over something like that. The two of them talked for a bit. Hana told her almost everything. She didn't say anything about her attraction. Everything was going to go back to normal, at least that's what she thought. Tracer invited her to go swimming with her tonight. Hana did say that she didn't think anything wrong with being naked. This was a very bad idea, one that she can't back out from. The British woman left and she felt panicked. There's no way she wouldn't worry about tonight. They would both be naked in front of each other. Hana covered her face and wondered why she did this to herself.

Later in the night she left her room. The first thing she did was enter the locker room. She stripped out of her clothes hesitantly. If Tracer could do this then she should be able. Hana didn't feel attractive despite the number of men asking her out. None of them were interesting to her. The person of her interest was by the pool. Tracer was wearing an orange bikini. She felt like an idiot as she didn't wear anything. Hana thought about going back into the locker room. The other person approached her before she could run. "I thought maybe you'd be uncomfortable, you sure showed me," said Tracer with a wink. She was being pulled toward the pool. Hana felt panicked but let herself be directed.

"You're really beautiful," cooed Tracer while it made her blush. Those words really did make her feel that way. A pair of hands touched her breasts. It made her jump but that didn't stop Tracer. She felt those hands roam down to her hips. Hana only tried to hide her face. The British woman wasn't having any of it. Her hands were pried away as kisses here planted on them. Those lips moved over to hers, it was shy yet warm. Both of them closed their eyes and kissed softly. Tracer guided her hands to squeeze her breasts hard. It made her squeak and made the other person laugh. She was pushed into the wall of the pool. The water down to her neck as Tracer got between her legs. There was a finger pushed inside of her, a rush of water went with it aa well.

"Tracer this feels weird."

"Please call me Lena."

Another kiss planted on her lips and two fingers inserted. They moved fast as she moaned. Her mouth drooling a little to her embarrassment. Lena had a smirk on her face as she kept going. Hana watched as her face moved closer to her breasts. The head disappeared under the water as she felt a tongue ran over her nipples. She was moaning loudly and holding onto her for dear life. Everything happened so fast and she'd never imagine this happening. Lena was very skilled as she came into the pool. Hana watched as her head reemerged. Her new lover was gasping for air. They kissed one last time as they held onto each other. Hana learned to really love pools. It was their secret habit during some nights.

Sadly, a traumatized Mercy had caught them one night. The pool had earned a new schedule, no more nightly swimming.


End file.
